This invention is directed to a novel, laminated, light-weight, multi-purpose, composite flexible plastic tile that can be used as a ceiling tile, a wall tile and a floor tile. The tile can be directly bonded to a ceiling, wall or floor surface.
The tile can also be used as a ceiling tile in a suspended or hung ceiling assembly having grid sections that support the tile.
When used as a wall covering, the tile can be folded to continuously fit within an inside corner of intersecting walls or wrap around an outside corner.
When used as a floor covering, the tile can be installed with other similar tiles in a floating floor assembly, wherein the tiles are not bonded directly to a floor base. Examples of a floating floor assembly are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,155,871 and 7,458, 191 which are incorporated by reference herein.
The multi-purpose tile is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and does not require special skills or training to handle and install, making it attractive for do-it-yourself individuals who have had no previous experience installing tiles.
The invention is also directed to methods for preparing the tile, and a method of covering a floor surface, wall surface or ceiling surface.
Corresponding reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.